deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Heavy Pulse Rifle
The Heavy Pulse Rifle was a weapon exclusive to Dead Space (mobile) and was the only weapon in the game that could be bought in the Store. It could be purchased for 200,000 Credits. Combat Tips The Heavy Pulse Rifle was a good weapon when it was used for crowd control, but the player must be wary when using it. Although it had a high rate of fire and infinite ammo, it would overheat. During this time period, the weapon could not be fired and had to cool down. This weapon dished tremendously large amounts of damage out, but because of the very low accuracy, most shots would miss at long range so it was wiser to use it on the close-up Necromorphs rather than attempting a snipe. It was one of the better weapons for the Swarms or the small groups of Necromorphs. However, like the ordinary Pulse Rifle from the other games, it was not really a weapon meant for dismembering. Using this weapon until it overheated was great for conserving ammunition in your other weapons and could deal considerable damage in short amounts of time. It was a great weapon when it was used on the Tram battles or the other tight areas as well as the Endless and Survival modes. It's infinite ammo and high rate of fire made it one of the best weapons when it came to crowd control as it could mow the enemies down quickly without fear of running out of ammo. Trivia *This was the first military grade weapon to be used by Vandal in Dead Space (mobile). *The Heavy Pulse Rifle looked and acted like a light machine gun rather than an ordinary assault rifle, mainly because of the way that it was held, it's large size and rapid low-accuracy rate of fire, making this a LMG version of the smaller Pulse Rifle. *There was a trick to avoid overheating the weapon while maintaining to fire endlessly. The trick was to press the fire button/screen at the final warning sound before the overheat animation took place. The overheat warning sound would beep three times before sounding the final overheat sound. Should you be able to do this, the overheat indicator would return to blue and fire continuously until it began to overheat and repeat the steps to avoid the overheating again. *Getting the Peng Treasure could make this job easier, supplying you with 50,000 Credits, 1/4 of the weapons cost. Replaying the story mode four times, getting the Peng Treasure each time and ensuring that your purchases are minimal at the Store would make buying the Heavy Pulse Rifle easy. *Another easy way of gathering the Credits was buying lots of Plasma Energy and/or Line Racks and playing Endless modes. Use their respective weapons to quickly dismember the Necromorphs and add them to your multiplier, granting you at least 1,000 Credits or more and with the help of endless Necromorphs engaging you. Gathering extra Credits could help you immensely to buy the Heavy Pulse Rifle. *It was only achievable through a lot of gameplay or by purchasing a Credit pack from the DLC Store (Buying the 500,000 Credit pack ($6.99/£4.99) was recommended) via iTunes money. An alternative to this was to buy the Credit Module from the DLC Store making the Necromorphs drop more and higher amounts of the Credits. *The Heavy Pulse Rifle was not available on the Android devices, despite the advertisements on the Android App Store depicting Vandal using the weapon. Gallery IMG_1776.PNG|The aiming reticule of the Heavy Pulse Rifle IMG_1777.PNG|The weapon overheat animation IMG_1782.PNG|Firing the Heavy Pulse Rifle with the overheat meter in sight Pulse Rifle Close-Up.JPG|Closeup of the Heavy Pulse Rifle Sideview.JPG|Another closeup of the side of the Heavy Pulse Rifle Heavy.jpg|The Heavy Plasma Rifle seen in an ad about the game's Survival Mode de:Schweres Impulsgewehr Category:Weapons